


Movie Night

by Flimflamflummox



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Because Les Mis, Fluff, Yawning is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flimflamflummox/pseuds/Flimflamflummox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang stays in and watches Les Mis. It's Mike's fault. He yawned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff to make me feel better about my other fic.

Yawning is contagious. When someone yawns in Graceland, it's a sure sign that within 25 minutes, they'll all be curled up in the living room, blaming each other for inspiring the mutual laziness. So, the first time Mike yawned, he was baffled by the glare he received from Charlie who, without a word, turned and marched up the stairs. 

"What did I do?" Mike asked Briggs, despite the fact that the man had only just entered the room.

"Hmm...did you say anything that could possibly be warped into you somehow calling her fat via girl logic?"

"No!" Mike insisted. 

"Did you try to get her to tell the Nicaragua story? Cuz she really doesn't like to tell that one. All I know is she went to Nicaragua, there was something with fireworks, and a chimpanzee that knew sign language, and when she came back she had a serious aversion to blue food dye."

Mike blinked stupidly. "No, I've never heard of that before. Was she on some sort of classified mission?" He fought back another yawn, not wanting to appear disinterested in the conversation. 

Briggs shook his head. "Spring break 2004." 

"Oh." 

"Ooh, did you mention eating veal? She has a thing-" 

"I didn't say a wah...word." Mike interrupted, failing to stifle yet another yawn.

"Oh great." Briggs grumbled. "Way to go, kid. Might as well change into your jammies cuz I doubt we're going anywhere tonight."

"Nah, man. We don't all have a free night very often. I'll perk up." Mike insisted. 

Briggs yawned in reply. Charlie reentered the room in a teeshirt and fluffy pants with pictures of Snoopy on them. "He freakin' yawned. There's gonna be a...haaah...epidemic." She yawned.

"I'm so lost right now." Mike informed. 

"It's not that difficult, kid. It's a movie night."

\-----------(20 mins later)-----------

"What are we watching?" Mike asked from his spot between Johnny and Paige on the sofa.

"Les Mis." Charlie answered as she popped the disk in. "It's our favorite movie."

"Eff yeah!" Paige exclaimed enthusiastically before collapsing sideways until she leaned on Mike, exhausted from all that effort.

"It's YOUR favorite movie." DJ corrected. "Ain't mine."

"Dude, you love this movie!" Johnny insisted. 

"I'm a man. Men don't love musicals." he insisted.

Johnny raises his hand. "I love musicals!" 

"Exactly." Jakes answered.

Briggs raised his hand. "I love THIS musical."

Jakes looked at Mike expectantly. "I used to do school musicals."

"Bunch of pansies." DJ scowled.

"Says the one who cries every time Eponine-" 

"JOHNNY! SPOILERS!" Paige interrupted.

"I'm just saying, he was humming On My Own yesterday!"

"I hate you." Jakes growled.

"Shh! It's starting! I vote we put on the subtitles and do this karaoke style." Briggs whispered.

Jakes sighed. "...I call Javert."

"Hey, Mike should be Enjolras!" Paige suggested.

"What's an onjorlas?" Mike inquired.

"Enjolras." Briggs corrected sharply. "He leads the French Revolution."

"Which one? The pointless one, the unsuccessful one, the REALLY unsuccessful one, or one of the ones that wasn't even worth mentioning in history class?" Mike joked.

"The...musical...one." Paige answered. 

"Whatever." Mike laughed.

"Mark my words, Mikey boy. You are gonna love l this movie." Johnny assured him.

Mike smiled as he turned his attention to the screen and, shaking a strange sense of déjà vu, watched the official movie of Graceland. 

He chuckled. "'The musical one.'"


End file.
